Sky Within My Reach
by SilverPhoenixWings
Summary: Christmas time brings reflection on the past.


_Author's Note:_ Sierra Charm is the coolest person! She wrote a cute little songfic called, "All Mine" and posted it today. Well, that inspired me to do a little writing of my own. I haven't written anything fluffy in a *long* time, so this is my attempt. Anyway, this story is dedicated to her. It's a bit different from my usual stuff. 

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter names, places, and affiliations. I am not God. "There You'll Be" is by Faith Hill.

Sky Within My Reach*

SilverPhoenixWings 

The girl couldn't believe it was Christmas again. Christmas time was always hard for her. Especially since…No, she couldn't think about that. She had tried so hard this last three years to forget. Not forget, the girl reminded herself. Just… move on. The girl looked around the castle. It seemed like so long ago that she had been a student here, herself. But it was only a couple of years past.

And now, she was a teacher. She never dreamed that she would become a Hogwarts professor. She had wanted to play Quidditch, but it was too painful for her. People laughed at her sometimes. Not in spite, just in misunderstanding. How could a few short months bring two people so close together? They didn't know how close the two people had really been. The girl sighed. She had talked with him. About…everything. And now, that was gone. But she would always have her memories.

_~When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed _

_to get to have you in my life~_

          The ball would be starting soon. It was a memorial ball, the girl reflected sadly. Dumbledore had thought it necessary to institute such an event, even though the girl had protested. Dumbledore thought it necessary to honor the innocent. The fallen. The girl choked and lifted the last minute decorations to the ceiling. 

It would be beautiful, she knew. It was always beautiful. She had a key role, as she was the Charms teacher. At least, that's what they told her. Truly, she knew, they had reserved the job for her. He had loved her. Of course, their bitter eyes couldn't see that it had been so. They only thought it young infatuation. Still, they let her hang each decoration with care. She was grateful.

The girl sat on a table that had been pushed against the wall. Hufflepuff? No…the Hufflepuff table had distinctive swirls across the top. She had studied it in years past. But now, she avoided looking at it. It was pushed against the opposite wall. Meals were also difficult at first. The students would flood the hall, and none of them really knew that their laughter rang loudly in her ears. She hadn't been able to share it at first, but her happiness was coming back. He would have wanted it that way.

~When I look back on these days  
I look and see your face  
You were right there for me~

          She had always been very studious during her days at Hogwarts. She would ignore most of the happenings around her, save Quidditch. The girl smiled. And he had swept her from that isolation and pulled her into the world. She had laughed more, and been happier. He made her happy. They would walk along the grounds after dinner, and he would sing to her.

          That was a secret that would stay with her forever. He could sing. Beautiful songs, like an angel. The girl held back her tears and smiled at the memory. He would sing happy songs, but they would sound sweet upon his voice. His joy filled her, and she had thought about singing along. She never had. She had told him she was gathering up courage. She wasn't a good singer.

          That was a lie. The girl felt guilty about it now. She had always thought herself a good singer, but she hadn't wanted to interrupt his voice. His voice was the magic, and hers would have distracted from the enchantment. The girl looked around. The hall was empty, but the hour of the ball was nearing. She had drifted into her daydreams, as she often did.

~In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me.~

          Her fingers closed around the necklace that he had given her. A small, silver Snitch. The small, flying Quidditch ball had meant so much to both of them, and it was sweet of him to give it to her. She remembered…

          _"You look beautiful." He said, smiling and taking her hand. He pulled her to the side, before it was time for their entrance. "I want you to have your Christmas gift now." The girl watched excitedly as he pulled a small box from his dress robes._

_          "You're so sweet. I thought we agreed to exchange gifts after the ball." She laughed softly, taking the proffered box and sliding off the ribbon. She opened the lid slowly and gasped._

_          Inside, on a cushion of blue velvet, was a small, silver Snitch. It was attached to a thin silver chain. When she lifted it out of the box, the small wings fluttered delicately. The girl smiled widely and kissed the boy on the cheek, careful not to damage the Snitch as he wrapped her in a hug. The boy took the necklace and clasped it around her neck while she held up her hair._

"The finest treasure in the game of Quidditch. You won't even have to play to have it." The boy squeezed her hand as they lined up to enter the hall. The girl twirled the necklace with her free hand.  

          The doors to the hall opened, snapping her out of her reverie. She stood and greeted the students as they entered the hall, dumbfounded. Her work had gone well, she supposed. The girl motioned the students to help themselves to the desserts and punch, as they had eaten an hour earlier. This was Christmas, and the students needed to enjoy themselves. 

~You know you showed me how it feels  
to feel the sky within my reach  
and I always will remember 

_all the strength you gave to me~_

A few moments later, Dumbledore stood in front of the High table, commanding the attention of those present. The girl fought back tears. She had heard the speech before. It was so heartfelt, and so true. She watched as Dumbledore raised his hands, quieting the few still talking.

          "We are in Dark Times, and in Dark times it is crucial not to lose sight of the light. In Dark times, you must remember what is good and just. You must act upon what you know is right, and you must overcome your challenges. Christmas is a time for joy, and that joy shall not fall to Darkness. Times like Christmas cannot be cast aside, just because there is a war outside your door. Times like Christmas can triumph over the monotony of every day life.

          Christmas is a time for happiness, and thinking of the future. Spread that happiness across your path in life, but do not forget the path you have left behind. Remember." Dumbledore glanced for a moment at the girl. Although the girl was in the back of the hall, she felt someone step behind her and stand. It was comforting, and the words pulled her in. She did not turn around.

          "You must remember the things that you have already overcome. You must never lose sight of those triumphs. Your past makes you who you are. And who you are will carry you into the future." Dumbledore raised his wand and music filled the hall. The girl nodded as he looked at her once more. She walked to the door. Her work here was done, and there was no need for her to stay for the ball.

          As she reached the door to the hall, she glanced at something that she had avoided looking at for a long time. On the wall hung a plaque, and on that plaque was his picture and a few words. To most, they seemed mindless. To her, they described her feelings for the past three years.

_Life is a long road,_

_With turns and rocky patches._

_And although you may not_

_Know where it leads,_

_You'll always have a way Home._

          The girl touched the words gently, remembering the book that had stayed with him constantly. It was a small book of prayers, given to him by his mother, and on the inside cover that advice had been handwritten. The girl had always admired him for keeping such a trinket as that. It said so much with so little effort.

          The girl felt a gently breeze sweep across her hand, and another across her cheek, wiping away a tear. She was comforted, and smiled to herself. She wouldn't forget. She would always remember. As Dumbledore had advised. Her fingers found her necklace again.

_~I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be~_

          The girl touched the last few words on the plague as another tear slipped down her cheek.

_Remember Cedric Diggory.___


End file.
